The Perfect Boyfriend: Uchiha Sasuke
by hello.anne
Summary: AU. Sakura Haruno was the Unrequited Princess of Love – that was until she found herself stuck with an expensive artificial boyfriend.SasuSaku.


* * *

"Top, 34.1…." Her green eyes stared at the measuring tape stretched above her chest. "They haven't gotten any bigger….." The girl's face fell immediately. "I will absolutely _not_ buy from street venders again!!" The girl screamed, looking angrily into the mirror. "I fell for the same trick_ five_ times already!" She took the measuring tape she was holding and threw it on the ground. The girl then let out of frustrated scream.

After a few minutes, the pink haired girl had calmed down. Sighing, she glanced at her watch. The girl was then silent for a few seconds. And then it hit her- "OH CRAP! I'M GOING BE LATE!"

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

* * *

The Perfect Boyfriend: Uchiha Sasuke

**i**Chibi

**...**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or Absolute Boyfriend, all right belong to Masashi Kishimoto and ****Zettai Kareshi**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Chapter 1: Unrequited Love

**...**

"I HAVE TO HURRY!" Sakura screamed as she ran through her house, looking for something to wear.

Unfortunately for Sakura, as she was running, she didn't notice an empty soda can sprawled on the floor, and because of this, she slipped on it and slammed face first into her balcony's glass door.

"Itai!" Sakura screamed as her face hit the door. "Dammit, that's-." She paused as she saw some clothes hanged on the balcony. "I FORGOT ABOUT THOSE!" she exclaimed happily.

* * *

A boy with lavender eyes held up a pair of shorts. He folded it then placed it into a basket. Sighing, he paused from his work and glanced up at the sky.

"Good m-morning Neji nii-san." A girl with similar lavender eyes yawned as she greeted her cousin.

Neji turned to the girl. "Hinata. Today's your turn to do the clothes. Don't make me do it all the time." He said.

"Ok, let me go change first." Hinata said, walking back into her room.

Neji sighed as he continued on his work. He was about to pick up another piece of clothing when something fell on him. He looked up and saw part of a frilly white bra hanging from his head.

* * *

Sakura threw her clothes all over, looking for something suitable to use "OH, NO! I WON'T BE ON TIME!!" She screamed. The pink haired girl continued to throw her clothes until till she found something she liked. "Found it!" She exclaimed, holding up her school uniform. Sakura then ran hastily back into the apartment to change.

When she finished changing, she started to run out the door, but as she passed by a picture of a little girl and her parents, she stopped and jog in place as she began to say something. "Mom, Dad, come home soon! I can't stand living alone anymore!" She screamed. And as soon as she was finish talking, Sakura ran full speed towards the door.

She yanked the door open and was about to run through, but bumped into a long haired boy. He glared at her as he held up a bra. Sakura stared at a few moments, and then her eyes widened in reorganization.

"GAAAHHHH" She turned red as she snatched the undergarment from him. "What the hell! Neji what are you doing with other people's bras!? Pervert!" Sakura screamed.

Neji raised an eyebrow, "I wasn't impressed by your underwear. Chest-less." He said.

The pink haired girl took her book bag and whammed it into him. It him in on the face and he fell head first onto the ground. Sakura glared at him as she began to walk away. "Don't call me chest-less! Next time you do, I'll kill you, child hood friend, or not!"

A soon as the Sakura left, the door next to her door opened and Hinata walked out. She gasped as she saw her cousin on the floor. "N-Neji nii-san!" She then glanced around the hallway. "Where's Sakura-san? She's off to school rather early, its only 7:00…." Hinata then nudged Neji with her foot. "Umm, Nii-san, I don't t-think it's a good idea to seep in the corridor……."

"Does it look like I'm sleeping to you?"

* * *

Sakura took a big breath in as she started to calm herself down. _Calm down, calm down. This time will absolutely deicide it! _As she saw a boy with spiky brown hair and two red triangles tattoos on his cheeks started to walk towards her, she gasped.

"G-good morning, Kiba-kun!" She stuttered.

Kiba looked up and saw the pink haired girl waving at him. "Yo, Haruno." He said, holding up a hand.

"You can call me Sakura!" Sakura said, blushing. She felt her heart beating faster then ever. _B-dum. B-dum. B-dum._

"Oh, you emailed me yesterday. What is it?" He asked, oblivious to the girl's nervousness.

She felt her hand begin to sweat, ignoring it, she looked up at him. _Ok, I can do this. Just remember to breath. _"I l-like you! Please go out with me!"

Kiba was silent. Then after a few moments, he nervously smiled and clasped his hands together. "Sorry….There's already a girl I like.."

Sakura's whole world clasped. "Eh…Umm." She tried to say something, but stayed silent and smiled sheepishly instead, with a hand behind her head.

"By the way." Kiba begin to say. "Why are you holding a bra?" He asked. _Strange girl…_

Remembering that she was still holding her bra, she stood their embarrassed. "Well, umm, errr."

Kiba sweat dropped at the sight. "Anyway, sorry," He said, as he waved. "I have to go to my club!" And with that, he waved and stepped onto a bus.

Sakura stood there, awestruck, as she watched the bus drive away.

"..Man, put the bra away!" Neji said who was behind her and had watched the whole scene. He had seen this happen to his childhood friend so many times, that after the first few times, he had stopped comforting her, knowing that she would get over it.

Sakura turned around and glared at him. "SHUT-UP!" She screamed.

* * *

Sakura laid her head on the desk and sighed. "This sucks so much!" She wined. "I've been rejected so many times already!"

Ino, who was listen to her best friend, turned around and tried to comfort her. "It's ok, Sakura, maybe he wasn't right for you. Don't worry, you'll find your prince charming soon."

As Ino started to talk, Sakura had stop listening to her and mind started to drift into thoughts about Kiba. _I fell for him at the school entrance ceremony. For a few months after that, although I did my best to appeal to him… although I smiled and spoke to him…even though I though I could do it this time……_

Sakura glanced at Ino. She had long blond hair that she put up in a ponytail and baby blue eyes. Ino also had curves and breast. She had the body that all the boys adored and all the girls wanted, while Sakura had short_ pink_ hair that she held up with a hair band, a large forehead, and a small (flat, according to Neji) chest. Sometimes, even Sakura envied her best friend.

"If only I could be as cute as you, Ino…" Sakura mumbled.

Ino sweat dropped. "Eh, forehead, you don't mean that." She said. "You know, form a forty-five degree right angle side profile, you do look mysterious."

Sakura lifted her head and beamed. "You think so!" She asked happily, while Ino nodded in response.

"Mystery does surround the Princess of Unrequited love." Neji muttered, from behind Sakura.

Sakura turned around and glared at him. "WHAT DID YOU SAYYYYY!" She screamed. "You are always starting crap, Neji! Have you have no shame?!"

"Don't blame me for your rejections, you 28-A cup!" Neji retorted, smirking.

Sakura's right eye twitched as she punched him on the stomach. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT ANYMORE!" She shrieked.

As Ino watched the two, she placed one finger on her chin. "I don't get them….." She mumbled.

* * *

"Hey, Forehead girl…you and Hyuuga-kun have been close since childhood, so how come you haven't done anything?" Ino asked.

The two, Ino and Sakura, were walking side by side, looking through the store windows for something to buy.

"…Close? Gimme a break!" Sakura exclaimed, sweat dropping.

"Well, there wouldn't be as much complaining and thing would be a little quieter, wouldn't it be better?" Ino said.

Sakura glanced at her friend. "Eh, Ino, you've only known him since junior high, but look, Neji was a crybaby at grade school. He was quick to cry at the slightest teasing, you know?" She explained. "People always used to tease him on his long hair and eyes."

Ino giggled. "He sounds like how you used to be, Forehead girl." Ino said. "You used to always cry when someone made fun of your forehead."

Sakura huffed and turned away. "Hey, that was when we were_ 7. _Besides, it's not like I do that anymore." Sakura then switched the subject back to Neji. "We've been in the same class all through high school, so I feel like I have to be patient with him." She then thought of Kiba and her face fell. "Kiba-kun, however, was completely all right…" Sakura mumbled.

Ino saw Sakura's glum face at patted her on the back. "Well, cheer up. There's plenty of guys out there….If I find a good one, I'll introduce him to you." Ino said.

"Yea, Okay. Thanks."

* * *

After a few hours, Ino and Sakura were finally done shopping. Sakura waved her friend goodbye as the two begin to part their separate ways.

As Sakura was walking, she saw many couples walking around with each other. She took one glance at them and then her eyes started twitching. _Crap. What the hell? Everyone looks super happy. I want to walk hand-in-hand with my boyfriend like that!!_

Sakura then began to think of all the boys who rejected her.

"_No thanks."_

"_Sorry."_

"_I can't."_

"_I like someone else…"_

Sakura frowned. _Why do I also get rejected like this…. Does this mean I wont ever get a boyfriend in my entire life…? And then what? Does that mean I won't ever get married? At this rate I'll just end up dieing old and-_

_Ding. Ding. _

"Huh?" Sakura's thoughts were interrupted as she heard something ringing

_Dirro. Dirrooo. Diii…donk, donk, donk. _

Sakura looked down and found the noise coming from a black phone on the ground.

_Kakakaka. Chachachacha. _

The pink haired girl blinked and bended down to reach for the phone. Sakura furrowed her eyebrows as she examined the phone. "Here it is! But what's with the ring tone?" Sighing, Sakura flipped open the phone and placed it on her ear. "Hello…?"

"_YES! I was so afraid I lost it!!" _

A boy…?Sakura thought

"Boss would totally kill me if I did. I all ready lost 10 phones!"

What?

"_ANYWAY! THANK YOU-DATTEYBAYO! You picked it up for me! I want to show you my gratitude, so can you come meet me!?"_

"Errr…Ok?"

* * *

_I guess its ok. He sounded nice……and a bit loud…. _Sakura thought, as she headed for the resturant that the person told her to meet him at. "Ah, let's see. Ichiraku…here it is." She mumbled to her self as she entered.

"HEY! Over here!" A familiar voice screamed as Sakura turned towards the voice. "Ohhhhh! A cute girl! I got lucky!" He said.

Sakura took one glance at him and her eyes went wide. The boy looked around her age and had blue eyes, tan skin, blond spiky hair, and three lines placed on each side of each of his cheek. The boy also was wearing an orange and black jumpsuit, and a black headband with a white whirl placed on the middle.

"Come on! Sit down! Sit down!" He said, pointing at the table as he sat. Sakura followed his lead and hastily sat down. _Is he into cosplaying…? He's got a cute face but… _

"Um, you cell." Sakura said, as she handed him the phone.

The boy gave her a big grin as he took the phone. "Thank you!" He exclaimed. "Do you want something?" He asked. When Sakura shook her head, he shrugged and called the waitress. "Miss, one big bowl of Miso ramen, please!" After a few minutes, the waitress came back with a big bowl of steaming noodles.

"Do you work as an actor or something?" Sakura asked.

The boys smiled and shook his head. "Nah, Nah, I'm just your average salary man!" He said, taking a big bite of his ramen. "Well…I'm more like a wandering business man!" Just as he said the statement he got an idea and put down his chopsticks. "I GOT IT! As a thanks, I'll offer you my service!" He said.

"Eh…?"

The boy then took out a piece of paper. "I'll give you some products from my company, Leaf Heaven, with a very reasonable discount!" He offered.

Sakura's jaw dropped. _Meaning…HE'S IN SALES! _

"Many of these items start in street vending, datteybayo!" He said.

Sakura quickly got up from her seat. "Sorry, but I'm not interested."

The boy ignored her and continued to talk. "Look, look! Supplements make you lose 22 pounds in one day! Or, just apply Bust Up, and go from an A to an F!"

The pink haired girl gasped. _Don't do it Sakura! You've fallen for those lines to many times! Don't get suckered in!_

Sakura started walking away immediately. "Err, see you…."

"Hey wait!" The boy screamed. "Come on, there must be something you want!"

Sakura reluctantly looked back. "Fine, then get me a boyfriend." She said. _He's persistent. "_What I really want right now is a boyfriend."

The boy smirked. "Heh, is that it?" He said, crossing his arms. "I could get one for you easily."

Sakura looked at him, her jade eyes open wide. "W-what?"

* * *

**AN: Ha, this took me forever write. I started this like a 4 months ago and was to lazy to finish it. Anyway, yea, I know I copied the plot from the manga Absolute Boyfriend by Zettai Kareshi. I do not want to see reviews like, "OMG, YOU LIKE COPIED THIS FROM ABSOLUTE BOYFRIEND." Although it does help my numbers of reivews go up (Not that I care), It will get anoying. I have already started writing the next chapter, (which Sasuke shows up ) so expect the chapter to be out in a few days. And, ITS ALMOST SUMMER VACATION FOR ME!! YAY!! So that means I'll update this story, and my others faster! YAYYYYYYY!**

** iChibi**


End file.
